Multi-screen displays are becoming more and more popular for use in various businesses, such as in financial institutions, stock market brokerage firms, engineering companies and the like. These displays are commonly coupled to a single computer and capable of displaying various graphs, charts and other important information simultaneously. Thus, a large amount of data or information can be displayed to the user at any given time, and without the user having to partially cover portions of the information in a “windowed” or layered arrangement, as would be necessary with only a single display screen.
Up until the present, most multi-screen display systems have been limited to two independent display screens positioned side-by-side. The angle of the screens relative to each other has usually not been adjustable, and often the displays have been required to be set directly on a table or desk, thereby using a significant amount of space. To date, there has not been a convenient and efficient means to provide three independent display screens and to support the three screens in a manner which minimizes the footprint area of the system, and which still allows one or more of the screens to be adjusted slightly such that at least two of the screens can be angled or “booked” toward each other to further enhance the ease with which information can be viewed on the three screens.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a display system for use with a computer system, where the display system incorporates three independent display screens supported on a common horizontal support arm, and elevated by a support column so as significantly reduce the footprint area required by the display system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display system for use with a computer system, where the display system incorporates three independent liquid crystal display (LCD) screens mounted on a common, horizontally disposed arm. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a display system for use with a computer system, where the display system incorporates three independent LCD screens, and wherein at least two of the screens are capable of being angled or “booked” toward each other to optimize the viewing angle of the screens relative to the user.